What Happens in Glove World Stays in Glove World
by AlwaysATexasGirl
Summary: Sandy thought she could handle any ride at Glove World/Universe. But one ride she knows she'll never go on again, especially not with SpongeBob SquarePants... (Spandy One shot)


**Authors Note: I was a bit dissapointed that SpongeBob went in the "Tunnel of G_love_" with Pearl instead of Sandy and I know other fans were too, but I could never find a Spandy version of the episode -so I decided to make my own. :) **

**I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob... **

* * *

Sandy got out of the "Fiery Fist O' Pain" and walked over to SpongeBob and Patrick, who were gazing at their "spines".

"I can't believe this thing holds up our backs!" The sponge exclaimed to his best friend.

"They what?" Patrick wasn't listening.

"These ain't our real spines! If they were, I'd fall apart and die!"

SpongeBob looked over at Sandy and made himself fall apart. "Like this?"

"No. Y'all don't even have spines..."

"What?! Are you calling us invertebrates?"

"Actually... yes."

"Are you saying this thing isn't my spine?!" Patrick yelled and threw it on the floor and then saw someone with an ice cream in their hands and ran over to the stand.

SpongeBob looked at his gift rather disgusted. "Gross." He said as he tossed it in the trash can.

Sandy threw hers away too and watched SpongeBob run to the men's room to wash his hands after touching someone else's bones.

When he came back and the two walked over to where Patrick was, Sandy remembered why she was actually there.

"So, SpongeBob? Anything else you think I can't handle?"

SpongeBob frowned. Everything he thought she couldn't handle seemed like baby rides to her. There was only one ride the trio wasn't on yet and from what SpongeBob remembered, it was one of the "scary" ones, he would have to let Sandy suffer this one alone.

"I bet you can't handle the... _tunnel of glove_…"

"The _what_?"

"The tunnel of... _glove_... They rebuilt it a year ago."

"Y'all know they only call it that because glove sounds like love right?"

"That's crazy talk! Sandy, if it were supposed to be romantic it wouldn't be dark and scary and evil inside..." SpongeBob shuddered at the thought and Sandy rolled her eyes. "Okay, SpongeBob. Where is this ride?"

"Over there." He said pointing to a huge glove, with a small entrance and a tunnel attached to it.

"You coming too, Patrick?" Sandy asked the starfish, who now seemed glued to the food stand.

"Yeah, we'll be there watching you." SpongeBob said with his hands on his 'hips' and a competitive look on his face.

"Okay! So we're playin' let's let Sandy go into some kind of 'love' tunnel without a partner?!"

"That'll make it even more... scarier."

"If you say so SpongeBob. See y'all once I'm finished and have then ridden _every single ride_ in the whole park on _one day_..."

"Sheesh... Like _that_'s a big deal." SpongeBob dismissively turned to Patrick who was busy eating ice cream.

Sandy smiled to herself. She knew SpongeBob would be jealous of her afterwards. The squirrel walked over to the ride and got in line.

"Hey Sandy!" A muscular red lobster standing in front of her greeted her.

"Hi Larry!"

"Do you have a partner for the ride?"

"Well I-" Sandy stopped when somebody else answered for her.

"I am accompanying Sandra ...in case you were wondering." SpongeBob appeared out of nowhere, possessively grabbed the squirrel's paw and at the same time put his other arm around her waist, making her blush slightly as she gave Larry an 'apologizing' look.

"Well, have fun you too." Larry said and turned to the crowd. "Anyone want to go on the tunnel of _love_ with a lifeguard who just happens to have a bunch of muscles to hold on to when it gets dark?"

"I do!" A bunch of teenage girls and young women screeched and started jumping up, begging for Larry to choose them as an escort.

"Sandra!?" Sandy repeated and turned to SpongeBob, who still had his arms around her, as if he were protecting her from something life threatening. "What was that all about?"

"I couldn't let you go all alone..."

"Well! Actually Larry-" Sandy and SpongeBob both turned to a couple that just came out of the ride. The male fish had a bunch of kiss marks all over him.

SpongeBob let go of Sandy and instead jumped onto her helmet in fear, blocking her view.

"Sandy! They changed the ride!" He screamed. "Now they shoot red kiss lips at you!"

"That's because that's what some people do!" Sandy said as she pulled her friend off of her. "Couples go in there to kiss and make out!"

SpongeBob took a step away from Sandy.

"Gross. I guess that's why Pearl didn't want to go in there with me..."

_"Next!"_

Sandy and SpongeBob were shoved into a boat by a Glove Universe worker, who curiously observed the strange-looking couple before actually starting the ride.

Sandy sat with her arms crossed and a conceited smile on her face, knowing that the ride really wasn't as 'scary' as SpongeBob had told her, the sponge, however, sat beside her with a scarlet blush on his cheeks. Imagining Sandy and him making out in the dark "Tunnel of G-_love_" was giving his stomach a weird feeling.

The two rode into the actual tunnel in silence, but once SpongeBob noticed they were alone -and gained confidence- he spoke up. "So... now that we're on this ride ..._together_..." He put the tips of his fingers together and looked at Sandy expectantly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well... you said couples go in here to kiss and make out so..."

"I was talkin' about couples as in that boyfriend-girlfriend business."

"Oh right. Hehe..." SpongeBob was quiet again and Sandy was somewhat shocked that SpongeBob thought she'd actually kiss him on the ride.

They rode only for a short while in silence until a cherub robot attached to a string dropped in to sight and SpongeBob held on to Sandy.

"Ahhhhh! What is that thing?!"

"It's some kind of Cupid robot. I wouldn't worry about it. It's just to make the whole place a bit more 'romantic'" the squirrel answered as she shoved him away.

"Why would something like _that_ be romantic?"

"The arrows are supposed to hit people and the person it hits falls in love with the person they see next."

"Does that mean if it would hit you, you'd fall in deeply love with me?"

"No."

"But that-"

"It's a myth SpongeBob."

"Oh. What if it were real?"

"It ain't real."

"But if it was real and it hit you..."

Just then the arrow literally fell from the mechanical Cupid and shot Sandy in the leg. SpongeBob stared at it for a few seconds and then looked at Sandy, who refused to look at him.

"What a funny coincidence, eh Sandy?"

"Hilarious."

"But it's only a myth so you can look at me... Or are you not taking any chances?"

Sandy turned to him and as if on cue the light in the tunnel got brighter and SpongeBob noticed the bright pink blush on Sandy's cheeks.

"Sandy... like you said, there's more to the Tunnel of Glove than just sitting in a boat and looking at the scenery... You have to have the whole experience or it doesn't really count."

"What are y'all trying to say with that?"

"You won't be able to say you've properly rode the Tunnel of Glove because you won't kiss me!"

"What?!"

"You're too scared to taste my salty lips..."

"In case you haven't known: I'm a squirrel."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"We like the taste of acorns and we ain't that 'fond' of water..."

"Well. At least I'm not too scared to kiss someone."

"I ain't scared."

"Then kiss me."

"I've got my helmet on."

"I've seen you take it off before."

Sandy couldn't believe this. _He actually wanted her to kiss him!_

"I'll drown."

"No you won't. You've got that flush thingy you can drain the water out with when you put your helmet back on."

"How about I hug you instead?"

"How long?"

"Until we're out of this tunnel?"

SpongeBob thought about it for a moment. "No, I think half of the ride is already over. But I guess we could go on here again..." SpongeBob started to like the dim light in the tunnel and_ the fact that Sandy was sitting right next to him..._

"I ain't goin' on this here ride ever again!"

"What- _too scared_?"

"No! I just ...don't like it!"

"Well then. Kiss me."

"Don't y'all think that would ruin our friendship?"

"If I did why would I be telling you to do it?"

"Well... you're a bit-"

"Sandy. You accepted my challenge that you can handle this ride so I rightly expect you to do what you said people do on this ride."

Sandy knew he would be bugging her forever. She also knew that if she wouldn't kiss him, she most likely would be "Sandy, the squirrel who is afraid of the tunnel of glove".

Sandy looked around. No one could be seen other than the figures on the ceiling and SpongeBob.

Sandy was about to actually take her helmet off, but then she thought of something that would distract her friend.

"Don't you think those uh... fellas up there look like...uh... Squidward?"

"You're right! That one has his nose!" SpongeBob giggled.

Sandy smiled. She had gotten the kiss thing off of his mind.

"Look that one looks a bit like Mrs. Puff!" He pointed to a larger one hanging from the ceiling.

Sandy nodded and listened to all the other people that SpongeBob recognized in the faces of the robots.

But then the sponge remembered where they were and noticed they were all most over.

"Oh my! Sandy! I almost forgot about that kiss you owe me!"

"_Owe_ you?"

"Well... not exactly, but you have to kiss someone on here or the whole ride won't count-"

"Who made up that rule?"

"You did!"

"I did not! Can y'all please stop being such a-"

"Wow. Sandy Cheeks: The squirrel who says she can handle anything is scared of a tiny -less than one second- touch of two lips..."

Sandy groaned_. She really couldn't get out of this situation could she?_

"What happens in this tunnel is not gonna be spoken of out of this tunnel ...understand?" She waited for him to nod (and he did this very excitingly) then Sandy closed her eyes and grudgingly took off her helmet after taking a deep breath. She slowly leaned forward but her friend's lips met hers much quicker than she expected, she wasn't kissing him _–he was kissing her! _

Even though Sandy couldn't breathe, she still stayed in the same position and eventually kissed SpongeBob back. But when her lungs gasped for air, she broke away and hastily put her helmet back on, draining the water out. She couldn't believe what had just happened –and she didn't open her eyes until she heard clapping and whistling. The bright underwater sunlight made her realize that she hadn't been kissing SpongeBob hidden in the safe, dark tunnel but out in the open at the very end of the ride for everyone to see.

SpongeBob noticed this too and sheepishly smiled at her. "Some kiss, huh Sandy?"

Sandy glanced at the huge audience their kiss had attracted and blushed even more. They all knew she'd be lying if she denied what had happened. Sandy looked back at her friend and whispered "We agreed not to talk about this!"

"It didn't really happen _in the tunnel_, did it?" The sponge knew that they had been at the end of the ride all along.

"Well…" Sandy thought about it, the bright red marks still tinting her furry cheeks. "I guess it wasn't."

"Yeah, and that means we have to go in there again, because a ride without a kiss doesn't count!"

"_What?!"_

And even though we all know Sandy enjoyed the kiss, she still never let SpongeBob take her to Glove World afterwards. That embarrassment was enough to make her decide that love tunnels were definitely _not _something she should ever go on again.

_-The End-_


End file.
